Memories
by HalfBlackWolfDemon
Summary: KH/IY “Do you remember when we met, how much we hated each other?” Roxas/Kagome


Chikuso

_**Memories**_

**Summery**: (Roxas/Kagome) "Do you remember when we met, how much we hated each other?"

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or InuYasha. Their respective creators made them. I make no profit from this story!

**Pairings**: Roxas/Kagome

**Author's Notes:** Here is your one-shot, hieikag! I hope you like it! :D

_**-+-+-+-**_

A gentle breeze flowed through the treetops and danced with the leaves. The brilliant golden sun rained down its warm rays over the two figures that were sprawled on the ground in comfortable silence. Puffy white clouds floated against the soft blue sky lazily. The branches swayed above the two's head, one laying under the tree with closed eyes, feigning sleep, the other's arms curled under their head.

"That cloud there looks like a ducky." A soft feminine voice called out. The male cracked an eye open before looking to where his girlfriend pointed to.

"Yeah, I guess it does." He mumbled, closing his eye again. He heard soft shifting sounds before something laid itself across his chest. His hand gently cupped the back of her head as she cuddled up to him.

It was quiet for a while. "Hey… Roxas?" The blonde hummed his answer as he continued to pet the raven's soft locks. "Do you remember when we met, how much we hated each other?"

Roxas looked down at the girl before snickering softly. "Yeah, I remember, Kagome. I was a huge jerk back then."

"Yeah, you were." She closed her eyes and grabbed his unoccupied hand and threaded her fingers through his. "Remember how we found out we loved each other?"

He laughed loudly, a large grin spreading across his tanned face. "Yup." Was his only answer.

_**-+-+-+- Flashback -+-+-+-**_

Higurashi Kagome was mad. More than mad actually. She was furious. And the reason for her anger was standing in front of her, smiling like the smug little basterd he was. "ROXAS!" She snarled and stormed over to him. "Give it BACK!" She held her hand out to him, palm up.

Roxas grinned at her teasingly. "Like I'd give this back to you." He waved the pink bobble in front of the raven's pale face. She tried to grab it but Roxas pulled the gem away from her. "Why do you want it so much? Because your little _boyfriend_ gave it to you?" He smirked at her.

Kagome gave a loud scream of rage before tackling the surprised blonde. "HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND! AND THAT IS A FAMILY HEIRLOOM! GIVE IT BACK, YOU BUTT-HEAD!" She got him in a tight headlock.

Roxas squirmed and jerked his body, fighting against the raven's surprisingly tight hold. His eyes lit up as an idea struck him. He ran his wet tongue along her arm and Kagome gasped in surprise, and disgust. "That's gross!" She leapt back, letting him go.

He twirled around and tackled her, the jewel flying away and landing softly on the ground near them.

The two continued to wrestle, Kagome's fist finding Roxas' cheek, her knee in his gut. Roxas' hand found her hair, his foot her leg and his other hand, her face.

They continued to roll around on the ground until Roxas had finally overpowered the smaller teen and locked her arms above her head.

Their breath mingled, their noses close to touching, their eyes locked, their bodies pressing against each other. Kagome shifted, arched her back. She growled angrily as her breasts brushed against Roxas' chest and he gulped thickly. She continued to squirm and move against him, her hips rubbing up against his crotch, her chest touching his.

Roxas mentally cussed out his hormones, and Kagome's succulent body. "Stop moving." He hissed.

The raven glared at him hatefully. "Why should I?" Her blue eyes flashed in rage.

The blonde swallowed nervously. "Because…" His voice trailed off and Kagome jerked against him, her hips rubbing up against him before she froze. "Of… Of that." He blushed heavily but didn't move off of her.

Kagome stared at Roxas, her face quickly changing colors. The rainbows of red ended at a nice rose color. She turned her head from him, looking over the flowing grassy field. "Can… Can you… Uhm… Get off me?" She asked and he instantly complied.

He practically leapt back, but not far.

Kagome looked around for her necklace and grabbed it after locating the pink globe. She slipped it around her neck and shifted nervously.

They were quiet for a minute.

Roxas stared at her before throwing all caution to the wind.

He leaned towards her and cupped the back of her head. "Kagome…" He whispered before pressing his lips against her own.

Kagome pushed him away, her eyes so big, he thought they would pop out of her head. "I… Wha… Huh…?" She stammered.

Roxas stared at her, his own blue eyes boring into her own. "Kagome… I have a confession…" He turned his face away and blushed heavily. "I… Don't hate you… In fact, I really like you. The only reason I mess with you is to be close to you…" He looked up at the blank faced female.

Kagome watched Roxas silently. When their eyes locked, the raven gasped and leaned away from him. "You… You're not lying…" She blushed heavily. "Well… Uhm…" She swiveled her face towards the tree line and swallowed her fears. If he could say what was on his mind, then she could to. "I also have a confession, Roxas."

He leaned forward. "Yeah?"

She turned to look at him with her bright blue eyes. "You piss me off so much that I want to slap you until you can't move." Roxas blushed and turned away. "And then I wanted to kiss you back to your normal self." She blushed and covered her face with her hands. "I… I guess… We were fighting out of… Sexual frustration…?" She glanced at him through her fingers.

Roxas grinned at her before moving closer to Kagome. He reached out and threaded his fingers through her hair again. "Want to get rid of it?" He asked her with a perverse wiggle of his eyebrow.

Kagome pushed him away and stood up. "Stop being a pervert. We just got over being enemies, Roxas. Don't make me go back to that." With that said, Kagome walked away from him, giggling softly to herself.

_**-+-+-+- End Flashback -+-+-+-**_

Kagome nodded her head before lightly pinching his arm playfully. She snuggled up to him and yawned sleepily. She drifted off after a few minutes.

Roxas played with her hair softly, his brilliant blue eyes softening to look at his girlfriend. _I'm glad we had that fight that day… if we didn't, I would have never had the courage to ask you out. I love you, Kagome, and nothing will ever change that._ His eyes closed and he fell asleep, just as quick as his little raven.

_**-+-+-+-**_

**Authors Notes:** Well, there's the first One-shot! I hope you like it, especially you, hieikag! I made it just for you! Hopefully it's up to your expectations!

**Translations:** none that I see, but tell me if you see any! :)


End file.
